Levels, as common utility devices, are used to ascertain the orientation of a surface (e.g., horizontal or vertical). Levels are generally fitted with a vial that is oriented, as precisely as possible, with respect to a leveling surface of the level and that functions to provide a user with feedback about the orientation of the level, and more importantly, about the surface adjacent or in contact with the level. A common vial used is a spirit vial, which provides visual feedback about the orientation of a surface. Spirit vials are generally cylindrical in shape and are partially filled with liquid leaving enough air in the cylinder to form a bubble. Spirit vials are also constructed out of a clear material such as glass or a clear plastic to provide visual feedback. Water may be used as the liquid in a vial, however, many vials employ other liquids that have a lower freezing temperature to increase the range of conditions that the level may be used in. A vial is usually calibrated by placing the vial in a substantially horizontal position so that the buoyant force of the bubble of trapped air forces the bubble to locate in the center of the cylinder. Reference marks are then usually placed on the surface of the vial at both ends of the bubble so that the bubble is between the reference marks when the vial is in a horizontal position. The vial is then precisely oriented with respect to the leveling device so that when the leveling surface of the leveling device is located in a particular orientation, the bubble of trapped air is forced to occupy the position between the reference marks visually indicating to the user that the leveling surface is located in that position. Leveling vials are commonly oriented horizontally or vertically in a leveling device and used to measure surfaces having horizontal or vertical orientations. However, a leveling vial may be oriented at any angle with respect to a leveling device as desired by a user. Some levels also include adjustable leveling vials that may be set at a plurality of leveling positions to level multiple surface orientations. Other leveling devices include a laser emitting apparatus that emits a laser beam indicating a position away from the level that is directly in line with the orientation of the level.
Many conventional levels comprise a solid, single structure with one or more leveling vials supported therein. These typically comprise a square or rectangular cross-section providing at least one planar leveling surface (as viewed in cross-section). Such levels are also typically between 1 and 4 feet in length. While practical in application, these types of levels have some significant drawbacks. For example, they are difficult to port or carry around when not in use. Because of their high aspect ratio (i.e., ratio of length to width measurement) it is difficult for users to carry or store them on their person when not in use, or when merely contemplating their use. This awkward configuration makes them prone to breakage. In addition, this configuration introduces limitations in that the planar leveling surface must be used properly (e.g., the entire surface flush with the surface being leveled), thus sometimes making it difficult to use the level in all applications.